


Through The Lens

by clayray3290



Category: Beast (Band), Secret (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayray3290/pseuds/clayray3290
Summary: A Secret / Beast drabble series





	1. Pose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyosung / Doojoon

They were just hanging around in the waiting room, waiting waiting waiting.

Doojoon looked around and noticed the awkward separation going on. The Beast boys were all clumped together on one couch, while the Secret girls were on their own couch. The only ones who were mingling at all were Junhyung and Sunhwa – but of course, Junhyung was the only one suave with the ladies.

Hyosung wanted to laugh at the self-conscious air of the atmosphere. She knew that her Secret girls definitely had a thing for the Beast boys, but they were hopeless at romance. Their eyes would flicker over to the other couch and then hurriedly flicker back. Their voices were normally fairly loud to begin with, but they were being particularly so at the moment. Hyosung noted with amusement that the feelings must be mutual, because the objects of the girls’ affections were basically doing the same thing.

Hyosung had an epiphany.  
“Manager-oppa, can I borrow the phone?”  
The manager oppa could sense a plot forming, but he handed over the phone.

“Come on, let’s take some pictures!”

Doojoon watched as Hyosung worked her magic and paired off the Secret girls and Beast boys. Dongwoon ran away from the picture-taking and dragged the closest hyung, Kikwang, away with him. Dongwoon may have looked older than his fellow members, but Dongwoon was really still a child and he felt safer with a hyung he knew than with beautiful noonas he didn’t. So Dongwoon and Kikwang were out of the picture. Somehow, Hyosung got Yoseob and Jieun to take a picture together, their arms shyly around each other’s waists. And then Junhyung and Sunhwa were easy, as they were already comfortable together. And Hyunseung and Zinger each pretended to be reluctant to take the picture, but Doojoon could sense that Hyunseung was inwardly giddy about it.

Doojoon was impressed. Hyosung was apparently very skilled at matchmaking on top of singing and dancing and being beautiful. He had already known that she was a great leader, but he hadn’t realized how impressive she really was.

Hyosung was laughing at something, and she threw her head back, her hair going everywhere. She really had no inhibitions about ruining her image when she was laughing like that. She forgot all her cares about anything other than enjoying whatever funny thing she was laughing at. She stopped laughing and Doojoon wanted to will her to laugh again, just so he could see her being that free once more.

“Doojoon-ssi, picture time!” Hyosung came over and she wasn’t asking for his permission, he could tell. She was going to take a picture of him whether he liked it or not. There was a serious glint in her eyes.

Doojoon raised an eyebrow, put his hand in his hair, and tried to look hot for the camera. But he wanted to see her laugh so badly.

“Okay, I’m taking the photo in 1…2…”

Doojoon had to think quickly.

“3!”

Doojoon whipped out his hands with a flourish and opened his mouth into a cheesy grin.

The camera clicked and Hyosung stood there blinking for a second, not quite sure what just happened.

Then she laughed, she really laughed the most glorious laugh Doojoon had ever seen or heard. All her gums were showing and her hair bounced up and down as she shook with the laughter. Her feet did this little running-in-place thing and her arms were flailing every which way.

Doojoon mentally tucked away that image in his brain. If this pose could get Hyosung to laugh like that, he was going to keep on doing it whenever he could.

And so, his trademark pose was born.


	2. Photogenic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jieun / Yoseob

Yoseob watched as the PD went around, taking pictures of all the singers to post on Twitter or the website or something. He knew that the PD would get to him at some point and he kind of dreaded it. Yoseob was well aware that having pictures taken of him was a part of his job, but he still wasn’t used to it.

He had never been very photogenic or very good-looking in general, Yoseob thought. Apparently, all he could pull off was ‘cute’, even though he would never act that obnoxiously saccharine in his own life. Yoseob wanted to be handsome or dashingly attractive, but that was never going to happen. Yoseob knew it.

Yoseob watched as the PD headed over to the girls of Secret. First, the PD snapped a shot of Hyosung and Zinger. Then the PD turned his attention to Sunhwa and Jieun.

Jieun was just so pretty. She had a face that was meant to be on television screens. Her smile was so beautiful and her eyes would sparkle and that dress on her – She was gorgeous.

Yoseob had once read an article in which Jieun said that he was the Beast member she was most interested in. He had allowed himself to get a little excited and then he had continued to read that she liked him because of his voice.

Yoseob felt great that she respected his voice and all, but for once, just once, he wanted to hear that somebody liked him because he was hot. He knew he was being selfish and silly, but he didn’t want to just be nice and cute and talented. He wanted for someone to just once have a physical attraction to him.

Yoseob sat down in a chair and began to get lost in thought. He pulled a magazine into his lap and pulled his phone out, but he wasn’t really paying attention to either of the objects.

_Jieun is probably always flawless in front of the camera. She’s so photogenic. Unlike me._

Click.

Yoseob looked up.

“Ah, Yoseob-ssi. I hope you don’t mind that I took a candid shot of you?”

Yoseob put a smile on and responded, “No, of course not!”

“PD-nim!” Jieun’s voice came from behind the PD. Then she popped into Yoseob’s view.

“PD-nim, can I look at the camera? I just want to look at the pictures of us.”

“Sure,” the PD handed over the camera.

Jieun looked down and pressed a button on the camera. She paused and gazed for a moment.

Then Jieun looked up and smiled sweetly at Yoseob.

“Yoseob-ssi, you look really handsome.”

Yoseob could barely contain his smile.

“Thank you, Jieun-ssi.”

Jieun smiled even more.

“No problem, Yoseob-ssi.”

They just smiled at each other for that second.

“I meant it.”


	3. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunhwa / Junhyung

Sunhwa was just so, so tired.

She had been filming all last night and as soon as she had finished, she had gone straight to practice. This was her fifth all-nighter in a row. Thankfully, she had been able to nap for exactly 45 minutes and then she had to get ready for pre-recording. She had gone to the salon, blinked, and then somehow woke up from a sleep she hadn't known she'd fallen into. Somehow, with only a carton of soy milk for sustenance, she had made it through and now, here she was, in the waiting room before the music show of the evening.

Sunhwa was usually better than almost anybody at putting a perky smile on her face. She would go from one sunbae to another, networking and making those connections. She was doing it for all of Secret – So she would put every last drop of her energy into it.

But today, try as she might, she could barely lift up a finger. Her eyes felt like they were almost buzzing from the burning struggle to stay open. Her head felt like it was bouncing back and forth off of two concrete walls on either side. She managed to get her eyes in focus on the clock in front of her. She still had an hour before their performance.

_I'm just going to close my eyes for a second because it hurts so much to keep them open..._

Junhyung glanced around the waiting room as he leaned nonchalantly on the counter. He sipped his Coke and observed. His fellow Beast members were chatting with various friends. Dongwoon was with his '91 line, Kikwang was talking to Simon D...Doojoon, Hyunseung, and Yoseob were with the girls of Secret.

Well, three of the girls of Secret. Where was Sunhwa?

Yoseob shifted closer to Jieun, allowing Junhyung to see Sunhwa.

She was lying on the couch, her head slumped onto her shoulder. Her mouth was open, in an almost plaintive oval. Her long lashes made little bars on her pale skin below her shadowed eyelids. Her thin arm extended from behind her head to splayed fingers hanging off the edge of the couch.

Junhyung got up and walked towards the group.

"Should we take a picture?"  
"Hehe, aww, it's sort of cute!"  
"Maybe we should draw on her?"  
"Nah, that would be mean. She needs to perform, remember?"  
"But a picture won't hurt, right?"

Junhyung pushed his way through.

"Hey. Come on guys. Let her sleep." Junhyung said.

There were assorted mumblings and the group dispersed. Junhyung sat down next to Sunhwa and gently lifted her head onto his shoulder. He figured it would be more comfortable than the extreme angle her head had been at previously. He sat there quietly, drinking his Coke.

"Is it time to perform?!" With an alarmed jump, Sunhwa sat straight up. She was in a state of panic.

"You've still got twenty minutes," Junhyung said calmly. Sunhwa's face began to fill with blush as it dawned on her what must have happened.

"Junhyung-ssi, I'm so sorry, I -"

Junhyung stuck out his hand with the bottle of Coke in it.  
"Here, drink this. The caffeine will at least keep you awake for your performance."  
He got up.  
"Get some sleep tonight," he said as he walked away.

Sunhwa looked at the half-full bottle for a second and then drank.

She was suddenly wide awake.


	4. Selca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zinger / Hyunseung

_Alright, camera up, chin down, eyes wide, don't blink._  
Click.  
 _Swing it around, take a peek. Ugh, eye looks wonky. Try again._  
Camera up, chin down, eyes wide, don't blink.  
Click.

Zinger had been sitting there for several minutes already, going through the same process over and over. There were some decent pictures, but for the most part, she wasn't satisfied. Her jaw was too round; her eyes were too small; her cheeks were too large.

She loved her body, she really did, but sometimes, being surrounded by the tiny girls of the entertainment industry got to her. Their waists were as wide around as rose stems – and her waist was a tree trunk in comparison.

Zinger sighed. She raised the camera up above her head.

_Okay, let's try this again.  
Camera up, chin down, eyes wide, don't blink._

Hyunseung walked past the door and then backtracked to it. He watched as Zinger looked at the screen of the camera, slumped over in frustration with a groan, and then, after a moment, collected herself as she lifted the camera again.

He saw her squinch up her eyes and raise the corners of her lips for an ‘eyesmile.'  
Click.  
The smile was gone.

_One more time.  
Camera up, chin down, eyes wide, don't blink._  
"Here, let me take a picture for you."  
A strong hand appeared in front of Zinger's eyes and firmly took the camera from her.  
She looked up in confusion at Hyunseung's chiseled face.  
"Oh, no, it's okay, I'm just taking selcas. I -"  
Hyunseung shook his head. The camera was already in his hands.

_Camera up, chin down, eyes wide, don't blink._  
Camera not up.  
Hyunseung-ssi, please raise the camera up. Please -

Hyunseung got up and kneeled right in front of Zinger. He crooked a finger under her chin and gently lifted it up. After a second, he moved back and set the camera straight on her face. Hyunseung looked up from the screen and directly into Zinger's eyes.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

Click.


End file.
